Vulture
"Those people up there, the rich and the powerful, they do whatever they want. Guys like us, like you and me... they don't care about us. We build their roads and we fight all their wars. They don't care about us. We have to pick up after them. We have to eat their table scraps. That's how it is." Adrian Toomes, aka The Vulture, is a Criminal Supervillain operating around New York City, known for using an apparatus that provides him with the power of flight. A brilliant inventor and engineer, Toomes was the co-founder of Bestman and Toomes, handling the inventions with friend and business partner Gregory Bestman. Forced out of the company by Bestman, Toomes used his latest invention, a body harness which provided self-powered flight, to get revenge and terrorize Bestman, before adopting the name of "The Vulture" and turning to Crime. He was Spider Man's second foe, and remains a regular opponent to the Web-Slinger. History Young Adrian Toomes' parents died during his early years. Adrian was raised by his older brother Marcus and found intelligent by his teachers at school. His brother Marcus became paraplegic after a motorcycle incident and the tables turned with Adrian looking after him. As an adult, Adrian became an electrical engineer and inventor. Toomes, with his business partner Gregory Bestman, started Bestman and Toomes, a small electronics firm. It was during his time there that Toomes first developed an electromagnetic harness that would allow the wearer to fly. Toomes' excitement at his invention was cut short when he discovered Bestman was embezzling money from the company. When Toomes physically confronted Bestman in his office, he found that exposure to the harness increased his strength. Bestman fired Toomes for attacking him and assumed full control of the company. Toomes retired to a farm on Staten Island and continued to work on his harness. In the meantime, Bestman decided to sell B+T. Learning of this, Toomes adopted the guise of the Vulture, ransacked Bestman's office, and stole his money back. Having enjoyed the experience, Toomes decided to become a costumed criminal full time. Personality Vengeful to the last, Adrian Toomes is a lonely, broken, bitter man. Consumed with rage and hatred towards all others, he constantly looks out for betrayal among anyone whom he would forge an alliance with, never trusting anyone. This was brought upon by his former friend and business partner Gregory Bestman; such a lasting effect was left upon Toomes that it caused him to give up a normal life to pursue a long-lasting career of crime. While he acknowledges that he is not the strongest or the fastest, Adrian has a superiority complex that stems from his extensive knowledge of mechanics and electricity, boasting that his intellect makes up for his lack in physicality and often displays his personal invention, the Vulture Flight Harness, as the prime example of this intellect. This can make him hard to work with, as he dismisses a variety of potential allies as lesser thugs. Powers/Abilities As the Vulture, Adrian is capable of self-propelled flight. This is provided by his Vulture suit; the first was an Electromagnetic Flight Harness of his own design, combining an Anti-Graviton generator with a set of mechanical wings resembling those of a bird to enable him to fly as naturally as a bird. The latest variation incorporates a more advanced set of wings coupled with light body armor. The ease with which Toomes can fly is tremendous, capable of pulling off sharp turns and daring maneuvers without much of a challenge, in addition to being quite stealthy due to the general silence of the Anti-Graviton getnerator. The original Harness simply created a field that caused its operator to float, requiring the Vulture to flap the mechanical wings with his arms in order to actually propelling himself forward or make maneuvers; the newest suit can operate the mechanical wings independent of its wearer's arms if desired, allowing the Vulture the free use of his hands and arms while in flight. *Flight *Aerial Maneuvering Interestingly, the Generator has a residual effect on its wearer, leaving an Anti-Gravity field around the operator for a short time after it is powered down. This, the Vulture has a temporary floating effect that slowly wears off, even after removal of the Harness. *Anti-Gravity Field effect Additionally, a secondary effect of the Harness boosts the Vulture's natural physical capabilities; since the Anti-Graviton generator has a small area of effect around him, and the Harness itself supported by mechanical drives, it grants the wearer increased strength to match the blows of Superheroes such as Spider-Man, while reducing the effect of physical attacks upon himself and therefore allowing him to withstand strong attacks from Superheroes. *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Durability Equipment First Flight Harness The Vulture's first outfit consisted of a bodysuit, made of a synthetic stretch fabric, with the Harness weaved into the suit. The Harness had an Anti-Graviton generator worn within the stretch suit, which generated an Electromagnetic field around its wearer that lowered their gravity enough to allow the suit's mechanical wings, attached to the arms, to generate lift and fly through the air by manual flapping. The suit also had the effect of increased strength and resilience against physical blows. After removal, the suit left a residual gravity field upon its wearer, allowing them continued use of anti-gravity floating and enhanced physicality for a short time until it wears off soon after. Abilities: *Anti-Gravity Field Generation *Limited Enhanced Physicality *Flight Latest Vulture Suit The Vulture's current suit is a more technologically advanced battlesuit that enhances his Flight abilities beyond their original limits, as well as augmenting his other traits. The mechanical wings are stronger and more resilient, armored to provide protection against melee or ranged attacks; despite their more solid construction, the wings are quite dextrious due to an articulated build, able to curl and move to shield him from frontal attacks or perform a melee strike as easily as a regular punch. The Wings can be detached from the user's arms, functioning more like angel wings and allowing full flight while the user can have their arms performing other actions, though manual control requires the user to reattach their arms to the wings. Moreover, the wings possess a limited ranged attack, able to fling up to 4 dozen hardened, bladelike feathers at enemies from a considerable distance with sufficient velocity to penetrate concrete walls and imbed themselves within steel doors. The Anti-Graviton Generator is a new model that now operates without any noise; minus the very quiet motorized movement of the mechanics of the suit, the Vulture can now sneak around more easily than before whether he is flying or not. The Suit has a helmet which protects his head from attack, as well as giving a Heads-Up Display to track his objectives and the Suit's status; it even has limited Pilot's life support, allowing him to function at higher speeds and altitudes than before. For increased speed, the Suit has a miniature afterburner on the back that generates noise upon activation. The Suit enables effective melee combat through the wings, which are strong and sharp and can cut through concrete and thin steel, as well as talons on the hands and feet. Abilities: *Full Body Armor Protection *Fully Enhanced Physicality *High-Atmosphere Life-Support *Radar and Aerial Tracking Sensors *"Smart" Wings capable of operation separate from the wearer's arms *Wings capable of dextrous movement as flexible as natural bird limbs *Afterburner Jet Thrust for increased Flight Speed *Protection by using Wings as armored shields *Melee cuts, grabs, slashes, and strikes with Wings and talons on the hands and feet Gallery Vulture 03.jpg|The Vulture's original costume. Vulture 04.jpg|The classic Vulture. Trivia *Primary background to match the Comics, with inspiration borrowed from a variety of sources. *Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ua7NarWlg8 *Additional theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hecQF7fbjnw *Theme collection: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fTsze-MP-Bk Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Evil Category:Earth-1001 Inhabitant Category:Villain